Dark Souls
by Jude-8
Summary: The darkness of a heart, can consume you completely if you are not prepared to face your own demons. With that weak heart you plan to be a hero?


Well, the characters do not belong to me, but their creator Kohei Horikoshi.

This story is dedicated to Elizabeth Sherdic. The explanations will be at the end of the chapter.

**Warning. English is not the best, so there will be several spelling and grammar errors**

* * *

Chapter 1.- The work of a hero.

Her boots echoed down the street, the slight heel still heard a little louder than that of her companion. She looked at everything around her. Many years ago she had become accustomed to the strange characters, when "it" happened, she got used to the normal people, so to speak, and now, she had to get used to strange people again.

She wondered if her sister, who always looked like a frightened rabbit, would be fine living in such a world.

\- Let's go eat - She said to the blonde who was walking behind her - I want to prove that they prepare here.

The man nodded calmly, pointing to a restaurant that was across the street.

She ignored the cactus-headed man who passed by her and entered calmly, wondering if his sister would really feel at peace in such a place. She took her chin calmly, thinking if they should keep her more at home and not let her go out and meet these weird people.

\- Miss Estela will be fine.

Amel's voice brought her back to reality, and she nodded, taking the letter and ordering something light, hoping to get used to the food before entering the school. She remembered with a little embarrassment the way his father had established the terms of his entry.

After all, the arrival of her family in the country maintained a strange balance of peace and security to the emperor, but as before, people were still afraid of them.

She looked around, looking for decoration patterns, when suddenly she saw it. The breath was gone for a minute, which took him to understand that he was not that person, if not someone similar. His hair was not black, it was white and red, and his eyes were different in color, but not black. There was not that calm and smile on his face, nor his baggy clothes.

It was not him after all.

She sighed looking at his glass, it had been 5 years, and she still did not know if he could ever return to that place.

The boy, who would surely be her age, left the restaurant. It was not her but it seemed.

\- I'll go to the bathroom.

Amel nodded, letting her go.

As soon as he entered the bathroom she jumped out the window, and being careful not to be seen, she began to discreetly follow the boy, who walked calmly, and a neutral expression, as if he were simply bored.

Her steps were short, his clothes did not attract attention, the most striking was his hair and the burn mark that was on one of his eyes. She stood behind a post, watching it stop and look around, perhaps feeling that it was followed.

The boy began to move forward again, getting ahead a little more than he would like, but she did not want to attract attention or get lost, she stopped behind a three box to avoid being seen, watching through the branches of the growing tree as the boy looked towards behind.

She sighed in relief, feeling tense after a second.

_" I think I became a mother"_ She thought with anguish.

She looked again through the branches, without meeting the boy and biting her lips. I should not follow that behavior. In his 15 years of life she had never copied that strange behavior from her mother, she should not start at that moment.

\- Did you find something interesting?

Amel's voice startled her, causing her to rise up suddenly, and as a consequence her hair became entangled in the branches of the tree where she was hiding.

Her scream came out sharper than she would like, while the blond laughed and helped her untangle her hair. The ponytail did not help her, so she had to cut the tie that held her, letting it fall to his back. The girl became completely red when she was discovered by the guard, unaware that her scream had attracted the attention of the young man she had previously followed.

The boy did not take the issue to heart when he saw that it was just tangled hair and continued on his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She took the book calmly, reading quietly, ignoring the bruises on his arms or legs, after all, after the bath he had felt more relaxed.

\- You need to practice more - The voice of his brother took it from his reading and nodded calmly, seeing the fire in the fireplace in that small house that his father had bought - I still think it is too small - Said the boy referring to the house .

The girl frowned. Black hair and red eyes, both had the same appearance, but her brother Carl, had Asmodian blood, while she possessed ethernano. The only thing that freed them from the Mana of the magicians. Ironies of fate, she thought since he was a child.

\- Will you be fine in the capital?

The 19 year old boy nodded calmly, after all they had to adapt to this new environment.

\- I have always lived with humans, they are just a little different from the usual ones.

The girl smiled somewhat uncomfortably. A little different is not what I would call them, after all, I did not know many people with cactus-shaped heads.

\- Then I will also strive.

The boy looked at her for a few seconds.

\- Who said I would strive for some humans?

The girl smiled uncomfortably again. That was his brother after all.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Amel was still a sleep when she's out, his brother had left earlier than she, so she had a few hours before she was discovered, found, scolded, and possibly beaten as she had been the day before.

She looked around, activating his senses once more.

It was not hard to do it, but shw had time that she did not, it was not so necessary after all, and she has lost a bit of practice.

She found the trail quickly, feeling like her mother once more, but ignoring the sensation. After all, the next day he would go to school, and it was likely that he would never meet that boy again.

Finding it was simple, he was practicing in a doujo with his Quirk.

Ice.

And then he could feel that she was repeating his mother's story, following an ice carrier, which was also a Tsundere because of what she had noticed the day before.

She sighed in frustration, that was a relationship that for nothing in the world he wanted to repeat. She did not blame his mother or his father, they were adults who made the best decisions, but a relationship without a closure and with that kind of background, it was easy to find chaos in it, and in everything that occurred before they be together

The relationship of his parents was a victim of that.

She saw the boy leave the doujo, he debated for a few seconds whether she should follow him or not, but in the end he did, after all, she would never talk to him. He walked a few streets after him, until he entered an alley, apparently to cut the road.

She saw his sword at the waist.

She still did not get used to the city, and as far as she knew with all the skills discovered, in addition to having a cactus head, they could be dangerous, especially in an alley. She was not sure if her sword would protect her.

She looked with some caution inside, seeing if it was too dangerous. Nor could she risk or expose herself in that way.

Before she could assimilate if there was danger, a hand pulled her into the alley, pushing her against the wall, and hitting her with ice. She remained completely still. It was cold, but the ice did not burn. She could take off, but that meant his clothes would break.

\- Since yesterday you follow me, Why?

One turquoise eye and one gray eye.

Although he looked physically, he was completely different from him after all.

\- I'm sorry - He said calmly - I confused him with another person.

The boy stared at her, showed almost no emotion, so he really did not know what he was thinking. Keeping calm for her was more difficult, she felt uncomfortable because of the closeness.

\- I am his son, but he is not the kind of hero who does favors.

Keeping her face neutral was more difficult after that sentence, especially considering that he did not know who his son was. He chose to look at it seriously.

\- I do not need favors - She said firmly, imagining the annoyed face of his brother if that got to misinterpret - I just confused you - The boy continued without changing his expression, which began to despair - Can I go now that everything is clear ?

The ice melted behind her, leaving her feeling warm, feeling her clothes wet. She closed his eyes for a moment, thinking how to explain ...

\- Miss!

Amel's voice frightened her for a second, she had changed her expression only a fraction of a second, while she adjusted her clothes, still wet, so that she did not look wet.

\- Is it you?

She looked at the boy in front of her, she was so focused on dodging Amel's questions that she forgot about the boy in front of her. Her expression could not be changed in time, and he knew he had seen her.

\- Are you okay, miss?

By the time Amel had reached the alley his expression was calm, even with her clothes wet, and with a boy in front of her. The blonde's expression told him that he would definitely tell his brother, so he had to struggle in a serene expression, without showing the panic she felt at the idea of his brother finding out about this situation.

\- Yes - She said happily that his voice did not tremble - Just a misunderstanding.

Amel stared at her, she knew that was the boy she had followed the day before.

\- You found her?

_" I'm dead"_ Ahe thought with panic as she heard his brother's voice.

She could not help but tremble slightly at the thought, barely maintaining her stance when she saw the imposing figure of his brother lean out into the alley. The boy narrowed his eyes slightly when he saw her.

\- We just clarified a misunderstanding - She said with just a note of fear in his voice.

\- Then let's go back home - He said watching her coldly with his red eyes.

The girl took a step that was barely noticeable when she felt an arm on her shoulder.

\- Since we clarify things, I would like to invite you to breakfast.

The boy's voice sounded as boring as usual, but he could feel the tension in his arm on his shoulder, as well as the position of his hands, probably preparing to use the ice.

The face of his brother, visibly angry about the situation, as well as the position of Amel and the boy himself, told him that things would not end well if he did not do something about it.

\- I appreciate it - She hurriedly said separating himself from the boy - But I already caused too many problems.

She walked away from him quickly, standing next to Amel, who followed her as she walked toward her brother. The black haired man put his cloak on his back, to hide his wet clothes, and calmly left the place.

The boy was left with a bittersweet feeling when she saw her leave.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He looked at the photograph in front of him.

His mother.

He closed his eyes for a moment, listening to the teapot sound. It was annoying.

After all, he could not save her.

It was only a second that the expression on her face changed, she was afraid for some reason. He still did not know what it was that prompted him to try to save her, maybe the memory of who could not save.

Although equally, he had failed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Her red cheeks, the bruises that barely healed on his arms, legs, and now back and belly, looked more than before, in addition to fatigue from training, and the scolding received from his brother, did not give him a sensation nice.

\- Are you okay, miss?

She looked at Annie calmly, nodding slightly. What could she say after all? The old woman was very kind to her, but she was still her father's most trusted employee.

\- Do you think it's because I'm not your blood sister?

Annie's face broke down for a second, not knowing what to answer.

\- No, it's because you behave badly.

Her brother's voice startled her for a second, watching her enter her room, indicating the woman to leave, which she did without saying a word.

\- I do not behave badly - the girl whispered.

The boy ran a hand through his still wet hair and looked at it for a few seconds.

\- Father and I will be far away, you must be able to defend yourself - He approached her taking her cheek with his fingers, pulling her slightly - You are Seika Castiello, never forget that.

The girl nodded, trying to get rid of the grip on her cheek without much success. It was a custom that her brother had with her and with her sister, which had not disappeared over the years as expected.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She entered the classroom slowly, there were many people. There were twenty in all, with her 21.

That was not the system, the recommended ones had already been announced when his father went to enroll her. She had felt sorry even for the director, who was a very small animal compared to his father.

She sat almost at the end of the classroom, had been inscribed as "without Quirk", so he had been allowed to enter his sword, although he did not attract much attention, she did more than necessary.

Her back still hurt from the blows, like his legs and arms, so I avoid recharging more than necessary. All his companions talked and introduced themselves to one another, almost unnoticed.

She felt a look on the back of his neck, surprised to see the boy with white and red hair watching her.

She look away quickly. She was never supposed to see him again! What should she do now?! Pretend she never knew him?

\- Hello ribbit - The girl looked calmly, despite the impression she had, the girl in front of her, nodding - I am Asui Tsuyu, call me Tsuyu˗Chan.

He kept his posture, moving his back away from the backrest, looking at her calmly.

\- Castiello Seika.

The girl gave a small start, but quickly recovered, seeing her calmly.

\- A pleasure.

The girl nodded her head, flinching a little when she saw her teacher in a sleeping bag at the entrance.

Could not your day be normal?

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The physical evidence had left her exhausted.

Even if she did not show it, running or doing crunches with his injured body had caused her a lot of pain, so concentrating on the English class was even more difficult than he was supposed to be.

She look forward to the time when classes are over, walking calmly to the exit. The family guards were not allowed to enter, so they stayed at the entrance until she left, and then escorted her to the house.

\- Seika˗Chan, are we walking together?

She looked at Tsuyu behind her, uncomfortably speaking to him by his first name, shaking her head slightly.

\- Sorry, it can be very uncomfortable.

The green-haired girl looked at her strangely, as she walked towards the exit.

\- Todoroki Shoto - The calm and familiar voice made her stop walking, seeing the boy who saw her with a calm look.

She did not know what to say for a few moments in which his look was surprised, did not expect to have to talk again with that boy.

\- Miss, is everything okay?

She looked forward, where Ellen looked at her with a worried look. Her violet eyes bulged through her blue hair tied in his ponytail, but he knew that even with her appearance, she was a pretty strong and stubborn guard.

\- Yes, it's a classmate.

The girl walked to the front, without seeing Todoroki again.

\- So that's what he meant.

The boy shifted his gaze to Tsuyu, who was talking to a girl with pink hair.

\- What?

The girl put a finger over her mouth and pointed at the girl with blue hair.

\- I do not think that Seika˗Chan let her live with others very much.

\- Seika˗Chan? Do you call her by her name?

The girl shrugged.

Todoroki began to walk, seeing in the distance how the girl's figure became more blurred.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

\- Seika˗Chan, hello.

The brunette smiled slightly at Tsuyu nodding her head. She did not like that someone outside her family spoke to her by his first name.

\- Good morning.

The green-haired girl smiled at her, turning around in front of her.

\- What do you think of my suit?

The girl watched her for a second.

\- It looks useful.

The girl smiled slightly at that definition.

\- How did you choose your suit?

The girl looked at her clothes for a few seconds. Her trousers and jacket were black, just like his father and brother's.

\- It's the family battle suit - She said in a clear voice - I just omitted the coat.

Tsuyu nodded, not knowing how to continue that conversation.

The cry of the country's number 1 hero began the class, dividing the group into subgroups, into heroes and villains, trying to encourage them to something.

She did not take much importance to her team, since she didn´t like to work with whom he tried to avoid, besides that the first battle was too strange. The personal problems of his teammates clouded his judgment, resulting in damage to the structure.

\- I know that the group of villains will be at a disadvantage... but give the best of you!

She looked slightly at his teacher with annoyance.

When having an odd number, a team had been 3 people. The team she was on, facing a boy with a tail and an invisible girl. Her companions were the ice boy and one with a strange gift in his arms.

\- Now, let's start the second internal training meeting!

The teacher's scream was loud and she only managed to sigh as he followed her classmates inside the building.

The boy with the arms doubled and extended them, forming ears at the tip of these. He had to use all his self-control to keep from running away. It was the normal thing in that world, and he would have to get used to it after all.

One of the ears became mouth when they were coming to his side.

\- One in the north room on the fourth floor - Said the mouth that had formed - The other is somewhere in it ... They are bare - Another mouth was formed in another arm - The invisible comes to attack to capture us eh?

The ice boy stepped forward.

\- Wait outside, it's dangerous.

The brunette squeezed the handle of her sword with annoyance.

\- We'll be fine.

The boy looked at her for a few seconds as he touched the wall with his right hand.

\- I'm sure our opponent plans a defensive battle - The wall and the floor under his left leg began to freeze - But that does not matter to me.

The girl sighed, pulling out her sword and putting it on the ground. His other classmate was beside him, somewhat confused, feeling the cold all over the building, and approaching her with a little caution.

In a few seconds Todoroki turned his gaze towards them, the ice had not frozen them, and the circle around them was caused by the area.

\- Come on - Said the girl walking towards him.

She stopped his walk and turned his gaze as the boy heard a thud behind them, being his other teammate, who had slipped while trying to walk on the ice. The boy got up quickly and placed himself in the circle he had thawed.

\- I'll keep guard here for any problem.

The two boys nodded without paying attention, beginning to walk down the stairs.

The grimace on her face lasted longer than desired, but her aching legs resented climbing the stairs, even more so with the precaution of not slipping through them due to the ice that covered them.

\- I can go alone, there will be no danger.

The girl looked at him with annoyance for a few seconds.

\- I'll be fine.

They continued walking for a few more floors, until they reached the 4th floor. The silence that enveloped them was strange, although they really had nothing to say to each other.

They opened the door to see the blond boy with a tail in front of the bomb, who immediately got into combat position to face them.

\- You can move if you want - Todoroki said calmly - But the skin of your feet will come off and you can not fight to the fullest.

They passed by him, noticing the boy's expression of frustration and defeat. She gave him a little bit of pity, but she let it go by, standing beside the bomb while her partner touched her.

\- The team of heroes, win!

His teacher's voice was annoying once again, but he forgot about it when the heat began to fill the room, thawing the building in its path.

\- Heat?

She listened to his companion, watching intently as the ice melted, giving way to warm water that fell from the ceiling and walls.

\- Sorry, the difference in skills is very big.

Todoroki's voice brought her out of her reverie, walking with him to the exit. The boy had been staring at her for a few seconds, grimacing in annoyance for a few seconds, before returning to his usual expression.

She went to the dressing room with his classmates without comment, just hearing some things about Todoroki and Midoriya. The problem is that she did not know who Midoriya was.

\- How did you avoid it?

\- Huh?

The question came from a girl with brown hair.

\- The ice, how did you avoid it?

The girl shrugged.

\- The aura.

Her partner looked at her for a few seconds.

\- It's true, Deku˗Kun said that you were a Castiello, surely he will want to know everything about your abilities, it is a pity that your encounter has been lost.

The brunette saw her for a few seconds.

_Who was Deku? _

The rest of the classes were calm, she rarely spoke with her classmates, she saved Tsuyu, who was the one who spoke directly to her.

She left calmly after class, leaving behind his classmates, who were talking to a green haired boy, who was the first team to have the battle.

The idea of facing questions about the Castiello and Aura's abilities did not please her at all.

\- The bruises.

She almost jumped when she heard Todoroki's turn behind her, turning slightly to see him, somewhat surprised.

\- What?

The boy stared at her for a few seconds, making her feel uneasy.

\- Your arms, your abdomen, your legs, your back... You're full of bruises.

The girl looked at him with surprise, surely she had noticed when she thawed the building, when the water drenched her clothes.

\- My training is hard - She said in a somewhat hostile voice - I do not have Quirck, so i had to train my body.

She turned around ready to leave, literally frozen in place, seeing her shoes trapped in the ice.

\- You! - She said annoyed, turning to him.

The boy looked at her seriously, making her feel strange for a few seconds.

\- I'll help you, I'll protect you if you trust me enough.

The seriousness with which the boy had spoken made her uncomfortable, he was serious about that. They were in a school to be heroes, to protect others was the work of a hero after all.

She closed her eyes for a moment, squeezing the handle of his sword, seeing the boy without expression.

\- I'm not a damsel in distress - Said with confidence - This is the life I chose.

He saw her walk with something of surprise, he had not realized when he had discarded the ice.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He looked at his teacup calmly.

The memories of his childhood left a bad taste in his mouth, his choices and his rebelliousness against his father, was the only thing he could do.

Having inherited the power of fire made his childhood difficult, he hurt his mother, he did not even know his brothers well after all this time. He hated his father for everything he had done, but...

_"- This is the life that I chose." _

He closed his eyes for a moment, touching the scar on his left eye.

What had he chosen? And... What would he choose now?

* * *

And end, for now.

Hello!

I leave my comfort zone to write this story, although I am up to date on manga and animation, I have not fully entered the fandom, and I feel that I could be careless about some aspects that I have not yet seen, If you see any errors, please let me know.

As mentioned at the beginning, English is not my native language, so this story is also a challenge to improve my grammar.

The story is a bet I lost (as a council, never bet with who has information about you T˗T) and why I had to catch up with another story that until now was unknown.

Eliza (the ruthless) is a fan of a story called "I am the daughter of this house", which is a Chinese manhua, and the story will touch certain themes of this, but I could not find it in crossover, so it is in the normal stories.

The protagonist is an Oc, refers to _I am the daughter of this_ house and another series, but that will go until later, so as not to spoil.

I managed a personality that seemed appropriate to Todoroki, forcing him a bit to face the past he has, just struggled a bit to handle Oc, so if you feel that at some point you are becoming a Mary Sue, I ask you to say it.

The image that he used as a cover is temporary, I have not had time to look for or make an image, so I do not know if it is subject to copyright, if someone knows he can tell me and I will immediately remove it.

I think it's all for the moment, I hope you liked it and tell me what you thought.

No more for now, Juds out.


End file.
